criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock Headed
Plot When the team were investigating Leonard's plans and the mysterious person at the park, the chief tells them that a famous archaeologist was found murdered at the mines. As they got there, they found Carl Grittz bashed to death. The team found three suspects, Carl's friend Cal J. Hamilton, voodoo priest Roy Erikson, and kidnapped victim Roxelana. During the autopsy, the victim was struck in the head with a rock, which the team found next to him. Charlotte found seeds on his head, which the victim doesn't like to eat. Charlotte confirmed that the killer eats chia seeds. Later, Cal tells the team that he saw a mysterious person at the Hall of Fame museum. At the museum, they found Patrick at the gallery. Asking Patrick what he's doing at the museum, Patrick explained that he was just taking a look at the gallery. He also explained that he was waiting to see Carl at the museum, making a speech at the exhibit. When the team told him that Carl is dead, he was shocked, saying that he was a big fan of him. Before giving more information, Patrick ran away crying. While investigating the gallery, the team found a broken portrait of George Trollope, the pioneer from the party. The team questioned him why his portrait was broken, George said that the workers dropped the portrait by accident and it will have to be fixed for 10 days. The team then questioned him about Carl's murder, he told them that he never knew the victim. Soon later, George called the team saying that a group of angry people are rioted at the museum. While the team have five suspects, they questioned them again about their relationship with Carl. Cal was jealous with him because he is famous and wanted to be his assisant, but he refused his exception. Roy was infuriated at him after the victim called him a fake. When the victim was going to make a speech, Patrick admitted that he fell in love with Carl and wanted to date him, when he came and gave the victim flowers, the victim was infuriated and told him that he hated homosexuals; George was also jealous of the victim because he destroyed George's career; Roxelana was infuriated by the victim for calling her outfit disgusting. The team found enough evidence to arrest the victim's friend, Cal J. Hamilton, for the murder. Upon denying the murder, Cal accidently said something about the victim ruining his marriage. He told the team that Carl was trying to ruin his marriage by spreading rumors to his workers. When he came to work, his boss fired him because of scams at work, which was a rumor. After coming back home, his wife filed a divorce from him, which made him depressed and angry at the victim. When he was confronting the victim about the rumors, the victim was disgusted by the rumors and their marriage. Infuriated by him, he grabbed a rock off the ground and bashed Carl to death. Judge Peterson sentenced him to 45 years in jail. Post-trial, they took Roxelana back to Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent. Suleiman thanked them for giving Roxelana back to him. After the Sultan thanked them, Serap ran up to the team, telling them that she needs a gift to give to Roxelana. The team found a diamond in the mines and gave it to Serap. After the team gave her the diamond, Serap surprised her with the diamond. Meanwhile, Roy called the team to come to his hut. The team went to the hut and found Roy unconscious in his hut. The team questioned him what happened, Roy panicked and answered that the spirits were attacking him. Roy also answered that he left his spirit box in the excavation site. The team gave the box back to Roy and thanked them. After all the events, Ted called the team, saying that he sees someone in the water at Crabtown Port. Summary 'Victim' *Carl Grittz (Found bashed to death in the mines) 'Murder Weapon' *Rock 'Killer' *Cal J. Hamilton Suspects PCC9Suspect1.png|Cal J. Hamilton PCC9Suspect2.png|Roy Erikson PCC7Suspect2(1).png|Roxelana PCC9Suspect4.png|Patrick O'Reely PCC9Suspect5.png|George Trollope Quasi Suspects PCC7QSuspect1.png|Suleiman the Magnificent PCC7Suspect3(1).png|Serap |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Killer's Profile *The killer is claustrophobic *The killer eats chia seeds *The killer knows mechanics *The killer has black eyes *The killer has brown hair Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1' *Investigate Mine (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Rock, Blister Pack, Torn Photo; Victim identified: Carl Grittz; Murder Weapon registered: Rock) *Examine Blister Pack (Result: Tablets) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Restored Photo Man) *Examine Unknown Man (New Suspect: Cal J. Hamilton) *Tell Cal about his friend's death (Prerequisite: Cal J. Hamilton identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Excavation Site) *Investigate Excavation Site (Clues: Voodoo Doll, Scroll) *Examine Voodoo Doll (Result: Faded Tag) *Examine Faded Tag (New Suspect: Roy Erikson) *Ask Roy why his voodoo doll was in the site (Prerequisite: Name unraveled) *Examine Scroll (Result: Handwriting; New Suspect: Roxelana) *Question Roxelana if she's okay (Prerequisite: Handwriting unraveled) *Analyze Tablets (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is claustrophobic) *Analyze Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chia seeds) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2' *Investigate Gallery (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Portrait, Lost and Found Box; New Suspect: Patrick O'Reely) *Question Patrick what is he doing at the gallery (Prerequisite: Gallery investigated) *Examine Broken Portrait (Result: Restored Portrait; New Suspect: George Trollope) *Ask George why is his portrait broken (Prerequisite: Portrait Restored) *Examine Lost and Found Box (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Truck) *Investigate Truck (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed; Clues: Message to Victim, Torn Doll) *Examine Message to Victim (Result: Brown Hair) *Analyze Brown Hair (06:00:00) *Ask Cal about his threat to the victim (Prerequisite: Brown Hair analyzed; Profiles updated: Cal is claustrophobic, eats chia seeds and knows mechanics) *Examine Torn Doll (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Confront Roy why he made a voodoo doll of the victim (Prerequisite: Voodoo Doll restored; Profiles updated: Roy is claustrophobic and eats chia seeds) *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3' *Investigate Portraits (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Phone, Torn Photo, Locked Camera) *Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Phone Data) *Analyze Phone Data (09:00:00) *Confront Patrick why he was using the victim's phone (Prerequisite: Phone Data analyzed; Profiles updated: Patrick is claustrophobic, eats chia seeds and knows mechanics) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Restored Collage) *Question George about his jealously to the victim (Prerequisite: Collage restored; Profiles updated: George is claustrophobic, eats chia seeds and knows mechanics) *Examine Locked Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Ask Roxelana about her argument with the victim (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mine Cart) *Investigate Mine Cart (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bloody Handkerchief, Victim's Badge) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black eyes) *Examine Victim's Badge (Result: Brown Hair) *Analyze Brown Hair (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Digging It In (1 star) 'Digging It In (3/6)' *Tell Roxelana to go with them (Available after unlocking Digging It In) *Give Suleiman her concubine back (Prerequisite: Roxelana interrogated; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Ask Serap what she wants (Prerequisite: Suleiman interrogated) *Investigate Mine Cart (Prerequisite: Serap interrogated; Clue: Pile of Rocks) *Examine Pile of Rocks (Result: Diamond) *Analyze Diamond (09:00:00) *Give the diamond to Serap (Prerequisite: Diamond analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Roy why he was unconscious (Prerequisite: Serap interrogated) *Investigate Truck (Prerequisite: Roy interrogated; Clue: Chest) *Analyze Chest (03:00:00) *Give Roy his chest back (Prerequisite: Chest analyzed; Reward: Skull Headdress) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to the idiom "rockhead" which means a hard headed or stubborn person.